


Iridescent Wanderlust

by OceanicWitch



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, hasnt been mentioned yet but Kamui is trans sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanicWitch/pseuds/OceanicWitch
Summary: Kamui thought soulmate marks were bullshit, Leon had given up on his, and they both thought the other was annoying, so why were they drawn to each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been wanting to do a soulmate fic for awhile, and sorry that this first chapter is short.

Kamui never liked the whole soulmate mark thing.  
It was, in his opinion, a complete load of bullshit, and he almost resented the splash of colour that roamed around his torso. 

Leon resented his for a different reason.  
He’s met and loved two men in his life, and neither of their marks matched his.  
His first love died without his mark ever gaining colour, and Valbar’s had been grey since his wife died.  
And Leon was ok with that, really, it’s no issue for him, he’s still happy to remain at Valbar’s side for as long as he’ll have him.

Unfortunately, staying with Valbar meant putting up with Kamui. And it wasn’t that Kamui was unbearable, he was just mildly annoying, and asked stupid questions sometimes, and was far too obsessed with money.

Meanwhile Kamui thought Leon was a bit too much sometimes, and they way he went on about Valbar made him cringe sometimes, like come on, the man obviously wasn’t into Leon, but he supposed it was admirable, how devoted Leon was, and that he still stayed beside him, knowing that it was just never meant to be.

Neither of them knew much about the others mark. Leon had caught a slight glimpse of Kamui’s one day, when it had flickered across his collarbone, but it went too fast for him to make out any shapes, or even colour's for that matter. And Leon always had his own chest covered, even his neck, so Kamui had never seen his mark, not that he wanted to anyway.

-

“Ah shit!” 

Leon looked across the camp to see Kamui drop his cup, spilling tea down his shirt.  
He tried to clean it up with his scarf, but had no luck. Leon just laughed at him, and went back to drinking his own tea.  
A few moments later, Leon felt Kamui sit down next to him.

“Thanks for the help, asshole.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re clumsy.” Leon rolled his eyes.

“I’m not clumsy, the cup was hot and my hands were sweaty.” Kamui sounded indignant, and Leon laughed again, it was so easy to rile him up.

“Well let’s hope your hands don’t get sweaty when you’re fighting. That would be disastrous.” Leon turned to face Kamui, who was a little bit closer than Leon had originally thought.

“Yeah, like you’ve never missed a shot.” 

“I may have, when I was younger and still learning.” Leon smirked, Kamui tone was turning defensive.

“You’re insufferable, you know that right?” Kamui crossed his arms, and tried to look more mature.

 

“Yes, I know, it’s a huge part of my personality; similar to how being an annoying clumsy oaf is a huge part of yours.” Leon let ice coat his words, staring Kamui down.

Kamui flinched, but still stood his ground.  
Leon just sighed, ran a hand down his face, and got up to leave.

“Wait, where are you going?” Kamui asked, moving as though to follow Leon.

“Back to my tent, or to go find Valbar, either way, away from you.” Leon was honest with his answer.

“Why? Did I actually piss you off?” 

“Yes actually, a little bit yeah.” 

“I’m sorry then, I didn’t mean to actually annoy you.” Kamui actually sounded sorry.

“It’s not you, I was already in a bit of a mood, but you certainly did not help.” Leon didn’t know why he was telling Kamui this; he didn’t owe him an explanation. 

Kamui stood up then, so he can look at Leon properly.

“I’m really sorry then, had you just told me to buzz off I would have.” 

Leon was touched by the sincerity in Kamui’s voice, and felt something spark inside him, but he pushed that aside quickly.

“It’s ok, really, but I’m still going to be on my own for a bit, if I want to chat, I’ll find you.” Leon reached out and patted Kamui’s arm, before walking away.

Kamui reached up to touch where Leon’s hand had just been, and watched Leon walk away with a strange feeling in his gut.

Leon was battling with himself inside his head, why did he say all that? Why did he touch Kamui like that? Why did he feel bad when Kamui apologised??  
He ended up going back to his tent and flopping down onto his bedroll. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, feeling confused. What on earth was that feeling he had earlier?  
Then he felt it again, and felt it travel up his ribs and over his collarbone, then drop to his stomach.  
Puzzled, he sat up, and lifted his shirt to see if he could find the source, and sure enough, curling around his hip, was his mark, and it was flashing from green to red to black in a rapid motion, before fading into a dull yellow, the colour of straw, and slipping around to his back.

“What the fuck?”

-

Kamui was still standing where Leon had left him, hand still on his arm, shirt still damp with spilt tea, and mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out what that feeling he had was.  
He found out when he went back to his own tent, to change his shirt.  
He looked down at his sternum, and sitting there, flitting around, was his mark, flashing in various purples and whites, and he kept staring at it until it slid down to stretch across his stomach and melted from a deep purple into a muted red colour.

“What the fuck?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon tries to talk to Kamui properly, things do not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be longer, but i cut it off so i had something to go off for the next chapter.

A few days passed before Leon talked to Kamui properly again.   
To be fair, they had moved camp and been more or less hiking for those few days, so it wasn’t like Leon was even talking to anyone anyways.  
But when they set up camp again, and were settling down for the night, Leon walked up to where Kamui was sitting.

“Hey.”

Kamui looked up, and looked kinda shocked, before the look melded back into his more neutral look.

“Well if it isn’t Leon.” He said, tone light and teasing.

“Mind if I sit here, Kamui?” Leon purposely mispronounced his name, drawing out the vowels.

“There honestly nothing I can do to stop you, so go ahead.” 

Leon nodded slightly, and sat next to Kamui on the log they had rolled over earlier in the evening.  
He noticed that Kamui was actually fiddling with the scarf that was usually wound around his neck.

“What’s with the scarf?” Leon asked, trying to perhaps start a conversation.

“Whaddya mean? It’s my scarf.” Kamui looked at Leon like he was an idiot or something.

“If you’re going to be difficult I can just leave.” Leon snapped, but quickly winced at his tone.  
“Sorry, that was rude. What I was going to say was that I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your scarf. I was wondering where you got it.”

Kamui looked thoughtful for a few moments, looking at Leon, but not really, more like looking through Leon, at something in the distance.

“My ma made it for me, when I was really young. It’s one of, If not the only thing, I’ve got left from my family.” Kamui sounded wistful, but shook his head and scowled.  
“But, I’ve gone and ripped it haven’t I? And I don’t even know how to knit so I can’t fix it.”

“I know how to sew!” Leon blurted out, leaning forwards.

“Really? Huh.” Kamui was taken aback at Leon’s sudden outburst, but brushed it off.

“Yeah, and I could, uh, fix your scarf if you want. I’ve torn my own stuff in the past, so I know how to fix most things.” Leon slowly withdrew back into himself, feeling strangely shy.

“Thanks man, I’d be grateful if you could.” Kamui’s face broke out into a big smile, and Leon felt something jump in his chest.

“Yeah, yeah no problem, I’ll uh, get to that now if you want?” Leon stumbled over his words, and he started playing with the hem of his shirt, needing to do something with his hands.

“Are you ok? You just spoke really, really fast then.” Kamui leaned forwards a bit, searching Leon’s face.  
“Are you feeling ill?”

“No, no I’m fine; I think I might be a bit tired.” Leon scrambled to slow his words, tapping his fingers against each other in an effort to calm his rising nerves.

“Well, if you are feeling sick or anything, let me or Valbar know.” Kamui looked sceptical, but blew it off as Leon being weird. 

“I know, I know, don’t worry I will. I’ll still look over your scarf tonight; see if I can figure out how to fix it.” Leon said, and took the scarf from Kamui’s hands.

When their hands brushed, Leon felt what he was sure to be his soulmark burn against his spine, and he had to stamp down the urge to jump and run.  
Kamui felt something similar, but his instincts kicked in before his common sense, and he squeezed Leon’s hand.  
They both stopped, and looked at each other, stunned and confused.   
Leon coughed, and drew away first, taking the scarf with him.

“I, uh, sorry. Instincts, ya know?” Kamui tried to laugh and shrug it off, but it came across really weak.

“It’s ok, um, I’ll be going now?” Leon trailed off awkwardly, and stood up and went to leave, but stopped, and pivoted to look back at Kamui.

“Thank you for being worried about me, I am fine though.”

Kamui looked more shocked at that than anything else that had just happened, and if Leon squinted, he swore he could see a hint of a blush on his cheeks, but it could very well just be the firelight reflecting off his face.

“Uh, yeah no problem, just make sure you actually are feeling fine though.” Kamui finally made out, after almost a minute of gawking.

Leon just smiled, nodded, and left to go to his tent.  
Kamui was left on the log, confused, flustered, and with a mark that was positively burning on the back of his neck.

-

Leon got back to his tent, sat down, and actually looked over Kamui’s scarf, even though he just wanted to yell and run.  
At first glance it looked like a pretty nasty rip, but when he looked closer, he saw that it was just a few stiches loose, which was an easy enough fix.

“He must’ve snagged it on a tree branch or something…” Leon mumbled under his breath, reaching into his pack for the needles and wool he kept in there.

“Easy enough fix.”

Leon set about fixing it, hands moving in a rhythm he had done many times before, and soon enough it soothed the rising anxiety and butterflies in his stomach, and left him clearheaded enough to actually think about what had just happened.  
Ok, so, he had tried to talk to Kamui, and it went pretty well at first, but then, oh Mila he had no control over himself. He’d blurted out things, and couldn’t even keep himself calm enough to speak normally.

“Why am I feeling like this?” He thought aloud, absolutely confused.

And almost on cue, his soulmark, which had travelled up to his collarbone, flared up and burned again.

“Oh don’t you start.” He scolded himself, and pushed everything back to the back of his mind and focused on fixing Kamui’s scarf.

At one point, he had finished the scarf, but had fallen back against his bedroll, asleep, and hugging the scarf to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how knitting works, if ive stuffed up minor details sorrry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui asks Valbar about Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at 3am so if theres any huge mistakes i am so sorry.

For once in all the time Kamui had known him, Leon had slept in.  
Which was, fine. Yeah, totally fine.  
Besides, he wanted to talk to Valbar about, things.

“Hey Valbar!” Kamui called out, hand raised in greeting.

Valbar, who was sitting by the fire pit in the middle of their camp, was in the middle of cleaning his armour.

“Oh hey Kamui.” 

Kamui sat down next to him.

“Do you need help?” He asked, gesturing to the armour pieces.

“Well I won’t say no to help. But something tells me that you didn’t come over to clean armour.” Valbar turned to face Kamui.

“You got me there.” Kamui tried to laugh it off, but Valbar saw straight through him.

“So, what’s going on? I’ve noticed you and Leon have been talking a lot more than usual lately, and I know Leon, so has he said something?”

“Ah, it’s something like that.” Kamui admitted,

“He’s been, weirdly nice? Like usually I would take niceness over his usual snark any day, but it’s just been really weird.”

“Weird as in what? He does get into weird moods sometimes.” Valbar asked.

“It’s hard to explain, but like, last night, he offered to fix my scarf, but started talking really fast and was fiddling with his shirt, and was just really awkward.” 

“Well when he’s flustered, or just overwhelmed, he does usually need to do something with his hands.” Valbar explained.  
“Though it’s probably be better if you asked him this stuff, it would be better for him to tell you this himself.”

“Well, for one he’s asleep, and also the whole point of this conversation is that Leon’s been awkward around me lately.” Kamui was a little bit frustrated at Valbar, but he let it slide.

“Hey, I was just trying to help.” Valbar said, but Kamui could tell by his tone that he wasn’t insulted.

“So, now that that topic is essentially closed, is there anything else you want to talk about?”

“Well, it’s kinda awkward and embarrassing for me, but I know you won’t judge.” Kamui started, lifting his hand from where he had been cleaning one of Valbar’s gauntlets and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yes? I assure you, I won’t judge.” 

“It’s, well it’s about soulmarks. I’ve never really cared about them, and I’ve more or less ignored mine, but lately, it’s been like burning.” Kamui explained.

“Well, that’s usually a sign that you’ve found and are connecting with your soulmate.”

Kamui heard Valbar’s words, but was really trying hard to ignore them. Because accepting them would be accepting that his soulmark had only burnt around Leon.

“Hey, hey Kamui? You ok?” 

Valbar was waving a hand in front of Kamui’s face, leaning in towards him with a worried look on his face.

“Huh?” Kamui shook his head and looked at Valbar.

“You alright? You zoned out there for a moment.”

“Oh, yeah no I’m fine, I was just thinking.”

“Well, like I was saying, you might have met your soulmate.” Valbar sat back into his original spot, and went back to cleaning his armour.

And what Kamui didn’t see, was a knowing smile on his face.

“Well, good talk Valbar, I might, go and see if Leon’s fixed my scarf.” Kamui set Valbar’s gauntlet down.

“Alright, thanks for your help, and if you ever need to talk again, I’m always here.” Valbar clapped Kamui on the shoulder as he got up.

“Yeah, thanks, Valbar. See ya later.” Kamui said as he left to go to Leon’s tent.

Valbar waved, and then chuckled to himself once Kamui had left.

“These idiots.” He mumbled under his breath, knowing exactly why Leon was being so awkward.

-

 

Leon’s tent was closed, but Kamui went in anyways.

“Hey Leon, wake up.” Kamui said as he stepped in.

Leon, still asleep, just mumbled, and rolled onto his side.

“Ah come on.” Kamui groaned, and he bent over and shook Leon’s shoulder.

“Arghhhh fuck off...” Leon growled, and swatted Kamui’s hand away.

“So you are awake.” Kamui grinned, and kept shaking.

Leon growled again, and sat up suddenly, grabbed Kamui’s wrist, and threw him down, pinning him to the ground.  
Kamui flipped onto his back, and stared at Leon, who was leaning over him, and noticed that he was wrapped up in his scarf. And his soulmark burned.

On the other end of this exchange, Leon had just been woken up, rather rudely, and did not want that hand on his shoulder, so he did what anyone would do, and removed it. And if that happened to involve throwing Kamui around a little bit, well, he wouldn’t complain.  
But here he was, glaring down at him, and oh, he actually looked really nice, hair fanning out on the ground beneath him, the same stupid look he always has on his face, and without his scarf, or armour, his shirts low neckline was oh so much more noticeable.  
Needless to say, his soulmark was burning.

“Uh, Leon?” Kamui coughed awkwardly, Leon had been glaring at him for a fair while now.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Leon let go of Kamui’s wrist and sat back on his bedroll.

“What was that about?”

“I, don’t really take to kindly to being woken up like that.” Leon looked away and started playing with the ends of Kamui’s scarf.

“Yeah that’s an understatement.” Kamui laughed, still lying on the ground.

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you, did i?” Leon turned back around, looking down at Kamui.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. You’ll have to do better than that.” 

“Is that a challenge?” Leon turned his whole body to face Kamui, a sly smile on his face.

“I’m gonna regret saying that, aren’t i?” Kamui felt a full body shiver run down his spine, punctuated by a small flare from his soulmark.

“Depends.” Leon rose up onto his heels slowly, not breaking eye contact with Kamui.

 

“On what?” Kamui laughed nervously. 

“On if you’re ticklish.” And with that, Leon rushed forward, throwing one leg over Kamui’s hips, and dug his hands into his sides.

“Fuck off Leon don’t you dare!” Kamui all but pleaded.

The glint in Leon’s eyes, and the evil smirk that was spreading across his face told Kamui everything.

“What’s the matter? Are you ticklish Kamui?” Leon leaned down to face Kamui, laughter bubbling out from his chest at the look on Kamui’s face.

“Yes, yes I am, so don’t you dare.” Kamui tried to move away, but Leon had him pinned to the ground.

“Or what? I’ve got the upper hand here, you can’t stop me.” Leon kept laughing.

Kamui scowled, but reached up and gripped Leon’s shoulders, and threw his body weight upwards, knocking Leon loose, and spun the around, so that Leon got thrown down, and pinned to the ground, and for the first time that morning, Kamui was hovering over Leon.  
Leon made a weird noise in the back of his throat, and turned his head away, but not before Kamui saw a slight blush make its way across his face.  
That made Kamui stop, and think about the position they were in.  
Kamui quickly released Leon, and moved away, or as far away as he could in the tent.

“Sorry, uh, about that.” Kamui looked at everything but Leon, who was still blushing, and still on his back, and still had his scarf wrapped around him, which looked so good it was unfair.

Both Kamui and Leon’s soumarks were burning, and they were both trying very hard to ignore that.

“It’s ok, I shouldn’t have tried that.” Leon said.

Kamui snuck a glance at Leon, and saw that he was staring at him, but his eyes widened and quickly looked away when Kamui made eye contact.  
They both sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, before Kamui cleared his throat.

“So, did you fix my scarf?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly wrote a whole paragraph about how pretty Leon thought Kamui looked but it didnt ffit in properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to try and do longer chapters soon.


End file.
